


Nagini

by Lilywrite



Series: Newt Scamander Raises Tom Riddle [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Newt mentors Tom, Newt raises Tom, Not Beta Read, Not Britpicked, Probably ooc, Sane Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle raised by others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilywrite/pseuds/Lilywrite
Summary: “Tom, this is my friend, Nagini. Nagini, this is my ward that I spoke to you about. Tom Riddle. The one who’s a Parselmouth.”
Relationships: Nagini & Newt Scamander, Nagini & Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle & Newt Scamander
Series: Newt Scamander Raises Tom Riddle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1186766
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Nagini

“Tom, can you come with me for a moment?” 

Tom looked up at his guardian from where he was hunched over his summer holiday homework. It had only been a day since he’d returned home, but he wanted to get it all over with quickly so that he could do more interesting things with his guardian, Newt Scamander. 

Said red-headed man was looking down at him with an uncharacteristically solemn expression, which made Tom frown. He put his quill down silently and stood to follow Newt to the living room. 

An Asian woman was waiting for them there. Tom noted that she was looking quite pale with dark circles under her eyelids. He looked to Newt with some confusion. 

“Tom, this is my friend, Nagini. Nagini, this is my ward that I spoke to you about. Tom Riddle. The one who’s a Parselmouth.” 

Tom stiffened at the introduction. Although Newt made sure that he knew that his gift was something to be proud of, it wasn’t something that they openly bragged about either. Newt realized that many people were prejudiced against the ability in Britain, so they were always quite careful. 

“It’s nice to meet you, ma’am,” Tom said in his most polite voice after the woman just seemed to look him up and down. Somehow, he felt like he was being observed by something dangerous, and it made the hairs on his arm stand up. Tom narrowed his eyes at his guardian, “I’m afraid Newt hasn’t told me about you, though...I’m not sure why me being a Parselmouth is relevant…” 

Newt’s solemn expression broke into a sheepish one that Tom was much more familiar with, “Oh! Of course. My apologies. You see, Nagini is a  _ Maledictus. _ ” 

Tom’s eyes widened in recognition and he looked back at the woman. His mind immediately put two and two together, “A serpent Maledictus?” 

  
“Yes,” the woman croaked, and Newt immediately excused himself to go get her some water, leaving Tom and Nagini alone in the living room. “I don’t have much time left as a human,” she informed him. 

“I’m...sorry to hear that,” Tom said, hoping that his awkwardness wasn’t too obvious. He never knew what to say to people in depressing situations, but he wasn’t surprised about this woman’s situation. Newt had been too solemn about it all for it to be anything else. 

Nagini smiled wryly. “I was too until Newt told me about you and your ability.” When Tom only blinked, she continued. “Newt has promised me that even if you say no, he will gladly take me in and let me live out the rest of my life in comfort, but we were hoping that you might be agreeable to have me as a...companion. A familiar of sorts.” 

That was a stupid question. Why would he say no to that? Tom bit the inside of his cheek so that he wouldn’t say the words out loud. Instead, just as Newt came back with a glass of water, he said, “I would be honored.” 

Newt beamed, overhearing his decision. “You won’t regret it. Nagini is a wonderful friend.”    
  
A few months later, Tom stepped into the Slytherin dormitories with a reticulated python around his shoulders and a wicked smirk on his lips as his classmates scattered away from him. Nevermind the fact that he was now considered an expert of the Maledictus Curse before the age of 15 and the fact that he was now in possession of one of the most intelligent snakes on the planet, the fact that he had an “annoying people” deterrent was the real prize. Newt was right, he definitely wouldn’t regret this.


End file.
